<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty for You by penstrikesmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476450">Pretty for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight'>penstrikesmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Tooru, princes from separate countries, consummate their marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday Daichi! I gave you Tooru as a present.</p><p>So, this is my first time writing straight up smut, so hopefully it's okay! I went back and forth over posting it and then just said yolo, so here we are. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dignitaries from Seijioh have been in Karasuno for almost a full moon cycle, and Daichi has been the most unproductive he has ever been in his almost-twenty years of life, all due to one certain someone.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru hasn't left Daichi's side since he arrived, which isn't the worst thing, but it's quite distracting and makes for getting work done practically impossible. He's the prince of Seijoh, beautiful and smart and obnoxiously attractive with his long, lithe legs and his pretty brown hair that matches his eyes, his athletic build, his attractive forearms and pretty hands, which he uses to touch Daichi all the time.</p><p>It doesn't help that his people wear sheer, impractical clothing, Tooru more so than his countrymen (although Daichi can see how it might be practical in a desert. Still). It's winter in the rugged mountains of Karasuno, and the weather is not warm enough for Tooru to saunter around barefoot in billowing white pants and translucent shirts that leave very little to the imagination. He's always bejeweled, glittering like the desert sands he calls home, hoops in his ears, bracelets adorning his wrists and ankles.</p><p>He has been the talk of the court because of his looks and, apparently, his sexual prowess. If the rumors are to be believed, he is not stingy with his affection. Daichi, however had not had the pleasure of experiencing that side of Tooru yet because, as Tooru says, their first time should be special, and his frustration is just about at its peak.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru is also Daichi's betrothed.</p><p>Their marriage had been arranged for years, practically their whole lives. When they were little, they saw each other every summer, Tooru sent to Karasuno for weeks at a time to learn about the court he would inevitably help rule, Daichi visiting Seijoh with the yearly trade caravan to learn a little of his betrothed's culture.</p><p>They got along well. Daichi had had his reservations, knowing that a lot of arranged marriages like theirs held little to no compatibility or satisfaction. But as the years passed and Daichi got to know more about Tooru, he realized that this situation could work. Tooru was smart, personable, and would make a good consort. It helped that he was extremely alluring and, apparently, attracted to Daichi if his innuendoes and pointed touches meant anything. </p><p>Now, here they were. Three days before the new year. Two days before the day of his birth.</p><p>One day before his marriage to Oikawa Tooru.</p><p>The two of them had sequestered themselves in the library next to the big fireplace, stuck inside due to snow. They've been there for the better part of the day, Tooru finding every excuse to curl next to Daichi as he tried to draft a trade decree, offering his own expertise whenever Daichi felt particularly frustrated. He seemed tamer than usual, which relieved Daichi immensely.</p><p>"Dai-chan, it's cold," Tooru murmurs a few hours after dinner had been brought to them. The fire is slowly dying out. Tooru snuggles his long body into Daichi's, practically on his lap. Daichi hasn't gotten much work done in the past hour, and so he abandons the treaty, focusing his attention solely on Tooru. "You should be more concerned for you soon-to-be husband. What if I froze to death before we were married?"</p><p>"Maybe if you wore more clothing, you wouldn't be so cold," Daichi says wryly, but he doesn't move away. Instead, he wraps his arms around Tooru's cold skin, feels his stomach muscles relax as he sighs in pleasure.</p><p>"Your clothing is so restrictive," he murmurs with a shudder.</p><p>"I'm sure we can find you something to cover yourself," Daichi says.</p><p>In answer, Daichi gets a face full of Tooru's fluffy hair as he whips his head around. It smells like lilacs.</p><p>"Are you saying you don't like the way my body looks?" he asks, eyes wide and lips pursed out in a pout.</p><p>"I didn't say that!" Daichi protests, and he doesn't know why he feels the need to prove to Tooru that he likes the way he looks, but he pulls him closer, splaying his hands on Tooru's now warm skin. Tooru's eyes are bright with mirth as he gazes up at Daichi. "It's quite evident that your body is gorgeous; everyone says so."</p><p>"Mmm," Tooru says, "but I've never heard <i>you</i> say it."</p><p>"Well," Daichi swallows, "you do. Have an attractive body."</p><p>The dim light glistens off of the hoops decorating Tooru's ear. Tooru reaches up running his fingers along Daichi's neck, cupping his chin and tilting it down. His thumb presses against the bottom of Daichi's lip, and Daichi feels like he's about to explode with all the feelings Tooru has suddenly elicited in him. "Your opinion is the only one I care about."</p><p>"Marry me?" Daichi asks, his voice slightly strangled.</p><p>Tooru smirks. "Good news, Sawamura--that's tomorrow's plan."</p><p>He releases Daichi's face, patting his chest before standing, which puts his stomach at Daichi's eye level. There is a jewel in his belly button, and it flashes as he turns away. When he waves, the bracelets on his wrist chime.</p><p>It takes Daichi an extremely long time to fall asleep that night.</p>
<hr/><p>If Daichi were completely honest, he doesn't remember most of his wedding.</p><p>Of course he remembers moments; the way Tooru looked standing at the altar, a beautiful golden crown atop his hair, adorned in jewels and beautiful, flowing white robes that made him appear ethereal. He remembers how Tooru's hands felt in his, warm and slightly dry, the way his lips curled into a pretty, earnest smile, how he had said "I do" so resolutely, with such conviction. The way his lips felt under Daichi's when they kissed for the first time as husbands.</p><p>He also distinctly recalls the way Tooru's hand pressed against his ass as they stood waiting to greet the court as an officially married couple, and the fleeting touches against his chest, his waist, his hip bone throughout the rest of their ceremonial duties. It was really all he could think about, which is probably the reason he doesn't remember much else.</p><p>And now, here they were, the wedding night. Daichi couldn't help but feel a little nervous, a little inadequate. Sure, Tooru had debunked most rumors of him sleeping with most of the court, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still beautiful, that Daichi didn't feel at least a little intimidated by his sexual experience. </p><p>Daichi takes a few deep breaths, paces across the hallway once before returning to their rooms. Tooru had insisted that he needed half of an hour to get himself ready for their night together and so Daichi was trying not to think about what Tooru could be doing, what it meant to get ready for him. He hoped he wasn't supposed to be doing something special as well. No one had told him this was part of the plan.</p><p>When the half hour had finally passed, Daichi walks into the sitting room. Their shared bed is in a room to the right, so he cannot see Tooru yet, but he can hear some rustling. He pads over to the door. "Tooru?" he calls.</p><p>"Ah, Dai-chan, just in time! Come in!"</p><p>Daichi rubs his palms on his pants before opening the door, bracing himself for the surprise Tooru is surely about to give him.</p><p>He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Tooru, lounging on their bed, his eyes half-lidded and sultry. The kohl around his eyes is bolder than it had been before, his lips painted full and red and inviting. He has a small golden headpiece nestled in his hair that looks like a three-tiered necklace, made of tiny, intricate chains that glitter in the lamplight. The only other pieces of clothing on him, if you could call it that, is the same chain linked to a beautiful thick necklace reminiscent of a collar running down his sternum and attached to his nipples before continuing its journey down his stomach in a cascade of gold and finally ending at a skimpy undergarment, barely covering his most intimate parts. Every sensitive part of him is covered and yet Daichi has never seen such an erotic outfit.</p><p>"I...Tooru..." Daichi can't even form a coherent word, all of his focus is on the long smooth surface of Tooru's bare stomach, glittering with the gold chains rippling across it like water. His eyes drop lower, where he can just make out the bulge of Tooru's cock underneath the sheer white fabric of his almost nonexistent undergarment. He looks better than Daichi could ever have imagined.</p><p>"What, Dai-chan?" Tooru asks, the sharp gleam in his eyes belying the innocent tone in his voice. He cocks his head to the side, elongating his already long neck underneath that collar. "Is it bad to want to dress nicely for my husband on our wedding night? To be the first thing he unwraps on his birthday?"</p><p>That's all the invitation Daichi needs to cross the distance between him and the bed. Tooru smirks, lying back against the pillows, as if lounging on a throne. Daichi positions himself over Tooru, his hands shaking in anticipation. On closer inspection, Tooru's skin is gleaming, and when Daichi runs a finger down his chest, it comes back slick with oil. Daichi's already hard cock strains the confines of his pants, and he fumbles with the drawstring as he bends down, attaching his mouth to Tooru's neck.</p><p>"So impatient," Tooru whines, but he pushes Daichi's hands out of the way, making swift work of the ties on Daichi's pants. Daichi shucks them off awkwardly, still glued to Tooru's body, smooth with the heady oil. His own body is on fire, every part of him wanting to smother Tooru, to stroke and suck and consume him.</p><p>Of course, Tooru doesn't seem to mind the attention. He lets out a breathy laugh as he unbuttons Daichi's shirt. "We have all night, Dai-chan, no need to rush. I put a lot of time into my outfit--I want you to admire me before you ruin it."</p><p>Reluctantly, Daichi pulls away from where he'd been sucking a mark behind Tooru's ear. He studies Tooru as he sits up to finish taking off his shirt, leaving him bare, his cock standing proud with his arousal. Tooru's eyes dip down and he hums appreciatively at what he sees. He sits up as well, gingerly. Daichi has a fleeting thought at how strange the outfit must feel, but gets distracted as the light shifts tantalizingly off of the gold jewelry adorning Tooru.</p><p>Daichi reaches up, running his fingers through Tooru's hair. "It's glittering," he says in surprise, drawing closer to kiss Tooru's temple. His fingers come back with little gold flakes on them.</p><p>"It's like the sand of my country," Tooru answers, his voice playful. "Pretty but a nuisance."</p><p>"Just like you," Daichi says with a grin, swallowing Tooru's protest with a kiss. Tooru's lips are pliant under Daichi's, and it's with great reluctance that Daichi pulls away to continue appreciating Tooru's appearance. He has his usual gold rings running up the side of his left ear, matching the headpiece and the bangles that adorn both of his arms, which make a tinkling sound every time he moves. Daichi runs his fingers along the bottom of the arm cuff nestled snugly on Tooru's bicep. "Gods, you look incredible."</p><p>"You haven't even seen the best part yet," Tooru says with a smirk. Daichi doesn't answer, just kisses Tooru's shoulder, across his collarbones, marking him as Daichi's. Tooru moans when Daichi swipes his tongue across his Adam's apple. His fingers trail down the smooth, hot skin of Tooru's stomach, feeling his abs, the way he flexes under Daichi's touch. His lips make their way down to Tooru's chest.</p><p>"Shit," he breathes, bringing his fingers up to tug at the chain. Tooru gasps as his nipples are stretched taut at the movement. "They're pierced too?"</p><p>"Of course," Tooru says with a self-satisfied grin, and Daichi remembers suddenly the diamond glinting in Tooru's belly button the night previous. He glances down to see that he does, indeed, have a jewel there, this time teal. "Piercings are a beautiful adornment."</p><p>"They are indeed," Daichi says, running his fingers along the nubs, tweaking the chain gently. Tooru's back arches, the gold of his skimpy outfit glistening against his skin. Daichi runs his fingers around Tooru's nipples. Tooru whimpers.</p><p>"Remember when you were so concerned I didn't think your body was attractive?" Daichi asks, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on Tooru's stomach, running his tongue around the skinny chains linked to his undergarment, traces his hipbone with his tongue. Tooru's hands weave into Daichi's hair, and he presses himself closer to Daichi's mouth. Daichi can feel his hard dick against his chest, but he ignores it. Instead, he dips his tongue into Tooru's belly button, where that damn jewel sits. Tooru makes an aborted gasp, his hands tightening their grip on Daichi's hair.</p><p>"I love your body," Daichi says. "Every piece of it. And you've gone and made yourself so pretty for me to explore."</p><p>"Dai-chan!" Tooru whispers, his voice stuttering. Daichi continues kissing him, wherever he can reach, his hands roaming Tooru's thighs, opening his legs but staying maddeningly far away from his weeping, neglected cock. Tooru's thighs tense. "Please, Dai-chan, please touch me."</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm doing," he points out, but he takes mercy on Tooru and pulls away from his stomach. Tooru struggles up to sitting position. His hair is a mess, and Daichi can't resist trying to smooth it back into something resembling his usual style. "Have I appreciated your look enough yet?"</p><p>"I guess." Daichi rolls his eyes at Tooru's petulant tone. Tooru runs his fingers over his own sensitive, aching nubs then deftly takes the piercings out, then unclasps the necklace around his neck, the chains dropping around his waist. Daichi links his fingers into the straps of Tooru's undergarment, drawing the last piece of clothing off of him, revealing Tooru's hard length. It is hard and red and weeping with need. Daichi runs his fingers lightly up and down the shaft, causing Tooru to press firmer against his hand. "Mmm, finally!"</p><p>Daichi kisses Tooru's lips. They're so close Daichi can feel Tooru's dick rub against his. He reaches around Tooru, runs his hand along the swell of his ass. He feels Tooru smile against his mouth.</p><p>Eventually, he dips his fingers down toward Tooru's entrance, ready to experience all of his new husband when suddenly, his fingers encounter a block. Daichi raises his head, meeting Tooru's shining eyes.</p><p>"Can you feel it?" Tooru whispers, his voice trembling with excitement. "Do you want to see?"</p><p>Daichi swallows, imagining what Tooru could possibly have there then nods. Tooru twists onto his stomach, spreads his legs, and arches back, giving Daichi the perfect view of his ass and the glittering stone at his entrance. It matches the jewel in his belly button. </p><p>"Shit, Tooru," Daichi breathes. He reaches out, gripping the base of the object and tugging gently, causing Tooru to moan at the sensation. His hole expands to accommodate the girth of the plug as Daichi steadily pulls. He stops as the plug narrows, then releases it, watching as it sinks back into Tooru's hole.</p><p>"Dai-chan!" Tooru gasps. Daichi continues to play with the plug, pulling and pushing it into Tooru's pliant ass. "Feels...hah!"</p><p>"Feels what, Tooru?" Daichi asks, twisting the plug before pressing it back in.</p><p>"Feels good!" he moans. "Want your cock, Dai-chan. Wanted to be ready for you."</p><p>Daichi thrusts the plug into Tooru a few more times before pulling it out completely, watching in awe as his hole flutters. Tooru whines at the sudden emptiness. "You need me to fill you?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, Dai-chan, please fill me," Tooru babbles, pressing himself back against Daichi's hand. Daichi strokes the skin of Tooru's ass, then presses two fingers into his entrance.</p><p>"Shit, you're so tight," Daichi says, and his dick leaks as he imagines what it will feel like to be inside of Tooru. </p><p>"You're taking too long." Tooru twists away from Daichi, clambering over Daichi so he's straddling his legs, arms around his neck. "I have to do everything, I guess."</p><p>Daichi feels Tooru's entrance press against the tip of his dick. Tooru's captures his lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>"This...This is it," Tooru pants. "The union of our two countries."</p><p>"Gods above, don't say it like that," Daichi says. </p><p>Tooru smirks, reaching back to line Daichi up with his entrance. "We are the representatives of our countries, Dai-chan, are we not? Did we not make a pact to become one?"</p><p>"You don't have to make it sound so crude...Shit!"</p><p>Tooru sinks down, and he's so tight and hot and Daichi can't help the strangled moan that leaves his mouth as Tooru seats himself completely onto Daichi's dick.</p><p>"Gods," Tooru groans as his eyes flutter closed. His grip is tight on Daichi's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. "You're...hah. So big, Dai-chan. I'm so...haaa...so full."</p><p>Tooru rolls his hips, lifting himself and sinking back slowly, setting an excruciatingly slow pace, his self-control immaculate. Daichi can barely control himself, one hand twisting into the blankets underneath them, the other braced across Tooru's back as Tooru continues leisurely bouncing in his lap. Soon, Daichi can't help himself and thrusts up, eliciting a surprised yelp from Tooru. His hole clenches, and Daichi almost comes right then.</p><p>He thrusts up into Tooru again, reveling in the heat, in the way Tooru whines in pleasure. He gives up his controlled pace, allowing Daichi to take the lead. "Dai-chan, Dai-chan," Tooru chants in time with Daichi's thrusting, his hands fumbling to steady himself on Daichi's shoulders. "Love this, love you, feels so..."</p><p>Before Tooru can express how he feels, Daichi stands, turning them around and drops Tooru down on the bed. Tooru's eyes are wide as they stare up at Daichi. Daichi smirks.</p><p>"I may not look it, but I am fairly strong."</p><p>"Oh, you look it," Tooru sighs. Daichi crawls onto the bed, hovering above Tooru, who licks his lips, then bends his knees and spreads his legs. "Come on, babe, let's finish what we started."</p><p>Daichi doesn't need to be told twice. He lines himself up, making sure he's looking directly into Tooru's eyes when he pushes completely inside of him. Tooru throws his head back with a gasp. He looks ethereal underneath him, lips curled up into a pleased smile, his arms thrown out to the side, baring his chest for Daichi's pleasure. Daichi leans down, laving his tongue across one nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers. Tooru squirms under him, but Daichi grips his hip firmly.</p><p>Tooru shrieks as Daichi finally hits that perfect spot inside of him. "There we go," Daichi murmurs abandoning Tooru's chest in favor of bracing himself on the bed, and sets a brutal pace, hitting Tooru's prostrate every time he thrusts. Tooru doesn't do anything except grip the sheets underneath them. His mouth is open in a silent scream.</p><p>Daichi's so close. He fumbles for Tooru's dick, finds it slick and hard. He pumps it once, twice, three times.</p><p>"Dai-chan! Yes, yes, I'm coming..." Tooru's hole clenches around Daichi as he comes. Daichi follows not long after, spilling inside of Tooru, marking him as his. It's the strongest orgasm he's ever experienced. </p><p>When he's finally done, he rolls off of Tooru, both of them panting harshly. Tooru reaches down, linking his fingers in Daichi's own. After all that they had just shared, Daichi is surprised by how intimate the motion feels.</p><p>"Gods above, I love you," Daichi says. Tooru's fingers tighten on his, and when he looks over, he sees a complicated look on Tooru's face. "It's not just the sex," Daichi is quick to explain.</p><p>"That's what's so scary about this," Tooru admits. "I think I love you too."</p><p>They continue to lie there, hands entwined between them. Eventually, Daichi sits up. "Come back," Tooru whines as Daichi untangles their fingers.</p><p>"I'll be back in a second," he reassures Tooru, leaning down and kissing him. Gods, he thinks he could do nothing but kiss Tooru all night long. "I'm getting something to clean us up with."</p><p>Tooru relents, as Daichi knew he would. He doesn't have to look far for the basin of water and the cloths set aside specifically for this reason. Tooru hums when Daichi comes back to him and begins cleaning him up. "So caring," he coos, then moves up to the pillows as Daichi cleans himself.</p><p>Daichi is just settling into bed as the clock strikes midnight.</p><p>"Happy birthday," Tooru says, his voice drowsy as he rolls himself into Daichi's side. He links their hands together again. "Just wait until you see what my mouth can do. I'm probably the best present you'll ever get, so enjoy."</p><p>Daichi chuckles, impressed by how well Tooru already fits next to him. "I'm happy I get to keep enjoying you for as long as we live. But maybe we should sleep first."</p><p>Tooru doesn't answer. When Daichi looks down he sees Tooru's eyes already closed, his breathing evening out in sleep. He sighs fondly. Happy birthday indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>